Silencio
by Jing-Soo
Summary: Chelia y Wendy siempre fueron silenciosa, solo tomándose de las manos, para compartir sus sentimientos


Chelia y Wendy siempre fueron muy tranquilas y calladas, pensaban bien lo que iban a decir antes de hacerlo, y no decían nada que no tuviera importancia o fuese innecesario

pero un "Me gustas" no es innecesario

ellas se amaban, pero ninguna lo decía porque para ellas, era innecesario, su relación amistosa estaba perfecta, era innecesario decir algo que podia arruinarla

solo se tomaban las manos, compartiendo un "Me gustas" silencioso, que ninguna escuchaba

_era doloroso escuchar a sus amigos hablar de sus relaciones, todo color de Rosa, mientras ellas seguían en la duda_

solo se miraban, compartiendo un "Lamento ser tan cobarde" silencioso, que ellas apenas podían entender

_La tortura de caminar juntas, y escuchar los susurros de la gente, diciendo que seguro son pareja, y algunas hasta insultando este falso hecho_

solo se acercaban a la otra, compartiendo un "No me Dejes sola" Silencioso, que ellas escuchaban, pero no comprendían

_sus amigos sabían perfectamente sus sentimientos por la otra, pero no había nada que se pudiese hacer, ellas eran diferentes, no se les podia "dar un empujon" solo se podía esperar_

Solo guardaban silencio, esperando que las dos encuentran a la otra en el gran abismo obscuro

_Ambas luego de pasar la tarde juntas, se iban a sus casas, donde todo lo que hacían era llorar, llorar por cobardía e impotencia_

En silencio sollozaban el nombre de la otra, rogando porque esta llegue de la nada, y le diga que la ama

_Wendy se había cansado de guardar silencio, su primer amor le había sido arrebatado por eso, esta vez no seria igual, ella ya no se quedaría callada_

_Chelia tambien, su primer amor también le había sido arrebatado por lo mismo, ella no dejaría que **SU **Wendy le sea arrebatada_

Wendy corrio rápido, como nunca antes, dirigiéndose hacia Margarette, nada la detendria, nada

Chelia también empezó a correr, la gente miraba raro la velocidad en la que ella corria, demasiado extraño en realidad

En medio del camino se cruzaron, pero siguieron de largo, hasta que notaron a la otra

caminaron lento, hasta verse a los ojos

ninguna decía nada, ambas estaban calladas

El silencio, ellas siempre se encerraban en el, pero ahora decidirian salir

-Yo-!, …- ambas se sonrojaron al ver que hablaron a la vez

-Wendy, Yo, Yo, Heee, es difícil de decir, y explicar, pero, pero quiero decir que- comenzó a hablar Chelia

-¿Se va a confesar?- susurro una chica a un chico

-¿En pleno publico?, que desperdicio, justo que son tan lindas- susurro el chico

-¿Porque no se buscan un novio?- susurro una chica

-Estoy segura de que solo será una experimentación- susurro una mujer

-Que asco- dijo un hombre

de la nada, Chelia se acobardo, se encogió en su lugar temblando

cierto, también estaba eso, Las personas, esas que no tenian nada mejor que hacer que cuestionar la vida amorosa de otros

Chelia estaba a punto de decirle a Wendy que no era nada, pero sintio unas pequeñas y delicadas manos que sostuvieron las suyas

-Chelia, sea lo que sea que quieras decir, dilo- dijo Wendy con una voz dulce mirando a los ojos a Chelia

la peli rosa podía ver, amor, veía amor en la mirada de Wendy

se sonrojo, y miro a la peli azul a los ojos

-Te amo- susurro y le dio un beso rapido que nadie vio, tampoco nadie escucho lo que dijo, ella rápidamente salio corriendo, Wendy también

la gente empezo a susurrar cosas, como si les incumbiese la vida y la sexualidad de las chicas

ellas simplemente dieron la vuelta a la calle para encontrarse, ahora aquí no había nadie, por lo que, se besaron tranquila y amorosamente, sintiendo a la otra con ella, sintiendo que ya no había tanto silencio

-Oye Wendy, ¿quieres ir a mi casa?- susurro Chelia

-No lo sé, debo decirle a Carla- Susurro

-¡Ya estás mayorcita como para pedirle permiso a Carla!- susurro Chelia

-Jeje, bien bien, vamos- susurro Wendy

Ambas caminaron tranquilas, tomadas de las manos, compartiendo un "Te amo" silencioso, que ambas escucharon


End file.
